Thank You, Happy Birthday
by AngelDemonSakura
Summary: Kuroko has never really celebrated his birthday before, and he hasn't really told anyone about it either. He plans to let it pass by this year too. Then two familiar people drag him around all day for some reason without letting him go home. Oh what a shock it is when he does. (All x Kuroko)


**This is for you, my goddess! I love you Kuroko-hime, you deserve to be happy!**

* * *

Kuroko had always had an unbelievably low presence.

Wherever he went, rumors of ghosts would appear and people would scream in surprise. Even in kindergarten and elementary school Kuroko would scare even the teachers just by speaking. Needless to say, Kuroko never had any friends. Well, until the summer of his 5th grade when he met one Ogiwara Shigehiro, but they were separated once the summer ended. Then Kuroko was left friendless until that fateful meeting in the third string gym.

He soon made several friends and unknowingly earned a crush. Those times were fun and Kuroko was very happy, even more so the following year when he earned yet another friend, though he won't admit that.

They did all the things normal friends did: hang out after practice, eat lunch together, hang out during the holidays, and celebrate each other's birthdays. They didn't throw parties or anything but they did exchange gifts and eat at the birthday boy's, and in Momoi's situation girl's, restaurant of choice. Of course this included Kuroko, much to his surprise. After being overlooked his entire life, to have people specially remember a day for him… Kuroko was very happy.

And then it all fell apart. That next birthday was just like all those before Teiko but it hurt so much worse. Too much. After that Kuroko decided that something like "a day to celebrate your birth" was not necessary for him, or more like he didn't deserve it. So when he entered Seirin, he became even more silent about his personal life. Because of this, by the time January had come around and nobody changed the way they acted around him, Kuroko was not surprised to find himself alone on his birthday again.

Alone right now, that is.

Yes, it is January 31st and the birthday boy is unnoticeably walking to his favorite bookstore, by himself. Kuroko had figured that he had redeemed himself enough to at least deserve a present bought by himself.

However, just as he was about to walk in the blunet was stopped by and arm sliding around his shoulders, "Fancy seeing you here, Tecchan!" said a certain eternally grinning high schooler.

Kuroko looked up at Takao with his usual deadpan expression, hiding the surprise he felt at someone sneaking up on him. Just as he was about to say something, he was gently pulled away from the boy's one-armed hug by a familiar mop of black hair with bangs parted to cover one eye, "Takao-kun you shouldn't be so rough."

Having regained his footing Kuroko gave the two a slight bow, "Good morning Takao-kun, Himuro-san."

"Still with the formalities, huh?" Takao huffed.

Ignoring his rhetorical question Kuroko asked, "What are the two of you doing here?" And together at that. Kuroko had never seen either of them far from their miracle, and Himuro was supposed to be in Akita right now.

Being the ever-chatty person he was Takao answered first, "Well, today's lucky item is su~per specific, but Shin-chan's really busy so he made me go look for it."

Himuro took that as the end of Takao's explanation, "Atsushi and I decided to visit for a couple of days. While we're here he said he wanted to buy some certain ingredients for his baking and such, and I decided to get an early start so I have time left over to see Taiga. On my way to the store I ran into Takao-kun, who then saw you and ran off. I felt it would be best to follow." He finished with his ever-present gentle smile.

Kuroko blinked, "I see."

They lapsed into a silence, the two boys smiling at Kuroko expectantly. Mentally sighing, the blunet spoke, "… Would you like me to help?" It seems he won't get to buy his present any time soon.

Their smiles widened as they reached and each grabbed one of Kuroko's shoulders, pushing him forward gently as Takao gave him a Cheshire cat grin, "Thanks, Tecchan!"

"What should we look for first?" Himuro asked after a few steps.

The other two looked to him as thoughtful expressions covered their features, or Takao's that is. Kuroko looked up at him, "What is Midorima-kun's lucky item for the day?"

Takao's grin became exasperated, "You won't believe this, we need to find a lunch box with a picture of a shark and an orca fighting over a dolphin." Himuro and Kuroko gave him blank stares, "Blame Shin-chan, not me!"

Not needing to think it through, Kuroko decided, "I think we should look for Himuro-san's items first and look for the lucky item along the way." Himuro nodded in agreement, making Takao rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

Not surprisingly many of the ingredients were too foreign for any of the three to understand, even Himuro, so they spent the better half of an hour just looking up translations and where to find them. Then they spent another three hours traveling between stores trying to find the items themselves. However, they had been unable to find the lunch box.

"Mou, I give up! Cancer didn't have a bad ranking either so why bother?!" Takao cried out as he gripped his hair before freezing at the look Himuro threw him. He had an 'oh crap' expression on his face and using his hawk eye saw Kuroko staring at the two of them curiously.

However before he could say anything Kuroko spoke, "I think we should try Akihabara."

After a moment of silence Takao responded, "Yeah, that might work."

Kuroko looked up when he felt stares on his back as they began to make their way to the station, "What?"

Himuro spoke up this time, "Well, we just didn't expect you to be aware of that stuff, Kuroko-kun."

"Yeah, it's kind of unexpected." Takao added while scratching his cheek.

The blunet gave them a long, hard stare, "Manga are books too." The two boys next to him felt their jaws drop at the surprising and blunt way he said that, "And I have known _them_ since middle school. There are few things I'm not aware of now." Takao burst out laughing and had to clutch his stomach as they resumed walking.

Ah yes, that made sense, Takao and Himuro thought in unison. The Generation of Miracles were nicknamed the Generation of Lunatics by whoever knew them personally, after all. They felt silly thinking that anyone could escape their strangeness, even someone as innocent and oblivious as Kuroko. Or rather, shouldn't it be especially because it's Kuroko, since their thoughts revolve around him? Now the two just felt stupid.

However Kuroko, of course, was too focused on not getting separated in the crowd to notice.

It took a bit but they finally arrived in Akihabara, the anime capital of the world. Thanks to the GPS, they were able to find which stores contained lunch boxes and commenced searching. Now they found themselves in a certain store, browsing through aisles of character items.

Takao looked up with a sigh at their ridiculous situation when he noticed that Kuroko was gone, _'I look away for a second and he disappears!'_ He looked at the older boy next to him, "Do you know where Tecchan went?"

"I'm right here." Said a voice from behind him that made Takao flinch and splutter.

Himuro, who was clutching his hand over his heart, noticed something in Kuroko's hands, "Did you find it, Kuroko-kun?"

"Yes." He held it up for them to see. It was a blue bento box with exactly with a picture of a shark and an orca fighting over a dolphin. Underneath was written, "MakoHaruRin."

Wait, something was off. Himuro asked him, "Where did you find it?"

Kuroko pointed to the opposite and of the store, which was filled with images of anime boys in pairings on all of the items. Takao burst out laughing again, "That's the BL section!"

Kuroko blinked at him, "So? It's not like anyone saw me anyway."

A pause and then Takao resumed laughing with Himuro having to hold him up to keep him from doubling over, "You're great Tecchan! The best!"

After they had bought the item, or more like after Kuroko bought the item as the other two were too embarrassed, Takao took out his phone and texted Midorima, "Gotta let Shin-chan know we found it~."

His phone beeped not long after. After Takao read the message he looked to Himuro and gave a slight nod, to Kuroko's confusion. When they finally exited the train on their arrival back Takao ran ahead before turning around and giving the two a wink, "Shin-chan's freaking out so I'm going on ahead, 'kay! See you soon!"

Then after a few minutes of walking the two remaining boys stood at a crossroad. Kuroko turned to Himuro and gave a slight bow. He responded with a smile, "Thanks for your help today, Kuroko-kun. See you soon." He called to him as they left their separate ways.

A few moments later a thought occurred to Kuroko, _'They both said 'see you soon' but I probably won't see Himuro-san for a long time.'_ Though after finding no answer, the blunet decided to just let it be. Instead he thought about the day's events and felt himself smile slightly. Though it was tiring and ridiculous, Kuroko can't say he didn't have fun.

Kuroko entered his apartment to be greeted with emptiness. It's to be expected though since his parents worked overseas and his grandmother was in the hospital. The grim mood was dispelled not a second later, however, by the sound of happy barking as a black and white blur jumped onto the unsuspecting boy, making him fall backwards.

"Hello Nigou." Kuroko said with a quirk of his lips. Nigou barked and licked his face happily.

When Kuroko got up and set the dog on the ground, he found Nigou facing the door excitedly. Kuroko sighed mentally, he was unable to walk him yet because of helping Himuro and Takao with their shopping, but now he was tired from walking for so long. But one sad look from the puppy made Kuroko relent immediately and he found himself opening the door not two minutes after getting home with Nigou trotting happily in front of him.

While he originally planned to go to the park near his apartment, Kuroko found himself following Nigou on a very familiar path on the sidewalk. Therefore the blunet was not surprised when he found himself standing before the gates of Seirin.

The gates were open since there were clubs practicing, but strangely enough their coach had given everyone the day off since they already won the Winter Cup and could relax. Though truthfully, Kuroko would have liked to play basketball together with everyone today, but he will be able to play with them soon so it's okay.

A bark snapped the blunet out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Nigou wagging his tail expectedly from behind the gates. Kuroko followed him and within a couple of minutes found himself standing in front of the gym doors, which Nigou had placed a paw against and looked up at him, as if he wished for Kuroko to open. The blunet was confused since the doors were supposed to be locked, but he found himself moving to open a door after Nigou barked impatiently. He was acting strange today.

However Kuroko lost his train of thought as bright light and the sound of party poppers filled his senses,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kuroko regained his senses and stared bewildered at the sight before him. The gym was decked out for a party with streamers, posters, and other decorative items lining the walls. On the side of the court were several tables lined with food that looked homemade, except for one that was filled with snacks and another with beverages. A stack of presents was piled up in a corner to his right. But what surprised him most was the people standing in front of him holding empty party poppers with bright smiles on their faces. Before the blunet stood the teams of Kaijou, Shuutoku, Rakuzan, and of course Seirin, along with Himuro and Murasakibara.

The sight was so shocking that Kuroko stood there not knowing what to do and instead looking around confusedly. He was so surprised that it actually showed on his face, making several of the room's occupants chuckle and snicker.

"What are you just standing around for you little bastard?" Kagami shoved him forward good-naturedly.

Regaining his composure Kuroko spoke evenly, "I was just wondering why our rival teams are gathered here."

"What's with that?! Tecchan, I thought we were friends!" Kuroko heard Takao say as he ran up to him. He blinked as his and Himuro's parting words finally clicked into place. So this is what they meant.

Himuro walked forward with an apologetic smile on his face, "We came to thank you for everything you did. Sorry about dragging you around all day."

The rest of the pieces clicked together in Kuroko's mind. They had been keeping him busy to set up the party. They probably wanted to make sure he could make no plans that day and couldn't fall asleep or blow anyone off by letting him go home right when Nigou would've wanted to go for a walk.

This time Kasamtsu spoke up, "After losing to you, the Miracle brats became much easier to handle and the team improved over all, so thanks." Kuroko was shocked by the words.

"I didn't really do much." He said before he was smacked lightly upside the head by Hyuuga.

"Just accept the praise for once, at least on your birthday!" he yelled without much force behind his words.

Kuroko blinked and looked around at all of the faces surrounding him. He'd never had a party. Shadows didn't get parties.

A tear slid down his cheek making several people gasp before a beautiful genuine smile covered his features, "Everyone, thank you."

It was worth the month of planning.

Cupid was very busy that night.

* * *

**Omake 1**

A meeting table was filled with the avatars of different holidays and many gods as well. They were all chatting until a gavel brought them to attention to look at an androgynous male dressed in white robe-like clothing that was tailored to look modern and white wings growing from his back.

A man with white hair and a cleanly shaven face adjusted the red hat with white fur trim he wore, "Hey Cupid, what's this 'urgent' meeting about. Christmas just ended a few weeks ago, I'm busy restocking!"

"Mad that you gained weight again?" Cupid shot back.

Before Santa could retort, a man with rabbit ears spoke up, "This is no place for childish fights, we're all busy so please explain yourself.

Cupid cleared his throat, "Okay, so I propose that we allow polygamy again."

They all stared at him for a moment before a wave of opinions filled the room. Many were negative and some were positive, while others were confused as to why they were bringing it up now.

"Have you finally gone mad?" Santa said as his eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"If we don't then I just might!" His outburst quieted the room down as the others waited for the avatar of love to speak, "Do you know how much work has to be done every time a heart is broken? Huh?! No, of course not. None of you can possibly imagine how difficult it is to be Cupid! But in the past couple of decades unofficial harems have been popping up everywhere! That means three to who-knows-how-many times more heartbreak in the world! Flagship characters are on the rise! Just last night I had to archive three basketball teams into the love roster, over one boy! Eventually it'll become a pain to you all as well. If a Flagship boy has the best relationship with his guy friend rather than his possible love interest he is more likely to choose his friend. This means declining birthrates! That's everyone's problem! But if we allow polygamy then he can have both his friend and his love interest! It's a win-win situation."

The members of the meeting all looked around at each other.

"_This breaking news, it appears some areas in Japan are planning to start allowing polygamous relationships to spur the rise of birth rates. This was brought to attention by…"_

Kuroko turned his attention to Nigou, "Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?"

Nigou had a knowing glint in his eye as he licked his master's face and jumped off to drink from hi bowl.


End file.
